All You Wanted
by Syd the Tired
Summary: Oliver thinks back over his years at Hogwarts and realizes that the one thing that he's always wanted was 'perfect'. And that 'perfectness' is Percy. SLASH!!!


I've done something I swore I never would do. I have written a song fic. The song came on the radio the other day though and Percy jumped in to my head and hasn't left me alone since. So I sat down and wrote this. Hope y'all like it. The song is All You Wanted by Michelle Branch. I don't own the HP characters or the song they belong to people who have much more money than I do.  
  
All You Wanted  
  
Oliver was flying around on his broomstick on a warm late spring afternoon. It was a Saturday so most of the third years and up were in Hogmeade spending their allowances and generally reeking havoc over the small country town.  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
I didn't know that  
  
It was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
To show you the way  
  
Oliver, on the other hand, had thought it the perfect time to get some flying in. As much as he loved Quidditch, he sometimes wanted to soar in the clouds and lose himself in his thoughts. He couldn't believe that this was his seventh spring at Hogwarts and that it would be time to leave soon.  
  
So I took your hand  
  
And we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
As he flew by the lake, his eyes caught a flash of red. Red meant only one thing in Oliver's mind. Percy Weasley.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
When he had first come to Hogwarts, all Oliver had wanted was to be Percy or to be his friend. He seemed perfect. He was smart, kind, beautiful to look at and possessed a keen dry wit. As the weeks had worn by, though, Oliver realized that he was the only one to see Percy in this light. He was young and new to the school and hadn't wanted to be the odd person out in his years at Hogwarts. So, he broke the friendship. Percy in result had even further cut himself off from his housemates and peers.  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have  
  
To keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Oliver regretted that decision. He'd made new friends, yes. But they hadn't been the real true friends that he some how knew that Percy would have been. His preoccupation with Percy had not lessened over the years; no, it had grown even farther that Oliver had thought he could.  
  
Where you go  
  
When you're gone  
  
He flew the broom lower trying to catch a glimpse of the red head. He hovered behind some trees and stared at the unmoving figure. He was surprised that textbooks didn't surround the other boy.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
He set down gently making an effort not to disturb Percy. As he walked closer, Oliver heard a noise that sounded very similar to crying. Percy was crying?  
  
  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
Oliver stood about fifteen feet behind Percy before he could make out the redhead's words.  
  
All you wanted was  
  
Somebody who cares  
  
If you need me  
  
You know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
"It's so hard to be perfect. To be what everyone expects me to be. I'm so tired. But the work, stress and expectations never seem to end. All I ever really wanted was for someone to want me for me." Percy started to sniffle and laid his head on his knees.  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away  
  
From here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
Oliver walked over to the sitting boy. He sat next to the Head Boy and grasped one of his cold pale hands. "I've always wanted you for you."  
  
  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares  
  
Their eyes met and there was no need for words. The feelings that they had had for each other as children and had pushed away had grown up and become something bigger than the both of them. It had become... love.  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go  
  
When you're gone  
  
Oliver ran his lips over Percy's knuckles as the slighter boy rested his head on the broad shoulders of the Quidditch captain. Shoulders broad enough to help carry the load of being perfect. 


End file.
